Boot Camp
by Katlana Child
Summary: Captain Maria Yeong is disappointed in how her department has been acting lately. So with a few phone calls and a twelve hour trip to good ol' Utah, the team is now on their way to Boot Camp. But was this really a necessary idea?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay, I know what you're probably thinking; Shouldn't you be working on Hostage and Haltalia? Good question! I'm asking myself that as well! I had this idea though, and I wanted to test it out, using a familiar setting inspired by my Great Uncle Sand. I can assure that there will be some fluff, but I want to add adventure and maybe some suspense. This is one of those stories where I'm up to ideas that you throw at me!**

**ALSO! (A BIT OF A NERD! I NEED YOU TO READ THIS IF YOU CHOSE TO FOLLOW THIS STORY AS WELL!) I made another video! It's on my YouTube Channel (Skyrules177) and it's all about Maltara. I originally was going to turn it into a fan-fic, involving Mal and a piano+Ken and a cello, but that didn't play out too well. So I took the basic ideas and made a video.**

**My last request for a video is Fix You by Coldplay. (But I Have Promises To Keep) I have an idea, but I'm not entirely sure it'll work out. Give me a while to consider it because I am still dealing with school and such. **

**So, without much delay, here's Boot Camp. I'll try to get more of Hostage and Haltalia done by the end of next week. :D This is one of those stories that will not have my full attention, just so you know. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Boot Camp<p>

Maria smiled, the phone pressed to her ear. "Really? Next week? This means a lot, Mr. Burton. After all, my officers are getting a little...Weaker...Yes I know that sounds strange, since we are the SFPD, but it's been mostly paper-work and searching for Genevieve...A cabin? For all of my officers?...That's generous, but I was told we were getting separate rooms, especially to keep awkward connections away...No, I'm not only referring to Detective Fallon and Special Agent Williams...Fine, we'll take the cabin. Again, Mr. Burton, this is a very kind offer. I can't wait to tell them!...Okay, goodbye!" Maria set down the phone and smiled slightly. Her grin was mischievous in a way. She picked up the phone once more and held down a button, activating the station's speakers.

"Please meet in the bull-pen in five minutes," she said and placed the phone down. After the arrangements and announcements, Maria sighed happily. "This is going to be a great week."

-C.O.D-

Mal sighed and threw his arms up, in yet another spat with Natara.

"I'm sorry I forgot to warn you about the puddle," he said. Blaise stood close by, laughing quietly. Natara was covered in mud. She tapped her foot angrily.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, though!" she sighed.

"Come on, you two," Blaise spoke up, "It was just a puddle!"

"You shouldn't be talking," Natara grumbled. "You're not the one covered with mud because your partner is forgetful."

"See," Mal growled, "you're doing it again! You're blaming me! I told you I was sorry how many times now?"

Ken approached Blaise and sighed. "Fighting?" he asked and Blaise shook her head.

"You should have heard them in the car," she responded. "I didn't want them sitting next to each other, especially while Mal was driving, so I sat in the passenger seat. Natara was yelling in my ear and Mal was retorting back."

"Who do you think is going to win this time?"

"Most definitely Natara."

Ken smirked. "Same."

Mal was about to reply to one of Natara's comebacks, but an announcement came over the speakers, catching everyone's attention.

"Please meet in the bull-pen in five minutes."

"I wonder if the Captain heard them," Ken muttered and Blaise smirked.

"I think the people down in China Town heard them..."

_**Five Minutes Later**_

The bull-pen was buzzing with activity as some officers waited, almost in fear, for Maria to arrive. When she appeared, the bull-pen went silent. Even Mal and Natara stopped fighting. Everyone seemed a little tense.

"Thank you all for being punctuate," she said, a smile forming. "Now, I've seen your performance around here decrease dramatically over the last few months..."

"If I may Captain," Mal began and Maria nodded. "We're all really stressed out about this whole Genevieve thing and truthfully, I haven't slept in days."

Maria looked over at Natara, to see if she had anything to add. When she saw her hair caked in mud and her once-nice suit decorated with smeared dirt, she raised an eyebrow. "Special Agent..."

"I'd rather not talk about it Captain..." Natara muttered.

"Alright then. I know this case is weighing you down, Detective, and I know that since the Kraken scare, we've all been a little on edge." She glanced at Amy, who looked down. Amy was held hostage by the Kraken and nearly killed. Of course, where have they heard that one before. After some intensive therapy, she sprung back to her feet, still unsteady. Ken was by her side almost every minute of the day, though.

"Anyway," Maria continued, "I have asked the Chief of Police from the Santa Barbara to send some officers to look over the streets of San Francisco for a week..."

"Why did you do that?" Kai asked, frowning.

"Well, since the decrease in your guys' work is bothering me, I have decided to call an old friend of mine. He lives in Utah. He has his own Training Base up there for cops, detectives, and believe it or not, scientists. Basically, anyone who works at the station is welcome there."

Blaise smiled. "So, does this mean we're going on vacation for work?" she asked.

Maria nodded. "Absolutely. Now, everyone who is currently meeting with us right now is invited to go. We're leaving next Sunday at four in the morning. And since I decided that a flight wouldn't be necessary, we will be driving!"

Mal's jaw dropped. "You're kidding...Right?"

Maria shook her head. "We'll be spending a week together, and we might as well start liking each other earlier."

"I call dibs in Mal's car," Kai called out and Mal shot him a death glare.

"No way! If I'm spending twelve hours with anyone, it's Natara and Blaise, that is, if Nat will stop blaming me for the mud..."

"Mal," Natara growled, "I was never blaming you in the first place!"

"Ken?" Blaise asked, sighing heavily. "Can I tag with you? I do not think I can take twelve hours of fighting from two over-grown babies."

Ken chuckled. "Oh believe me, they'll be happy in no time! Besides, Kai is most-likely tagging along with me...I don't think you want to spend forty-five minutes with _that _nightmare."

"Aw, but Kai's adorable," Blaise said, grinning. Ken couldn't tell if she was joking.

Maria clapped her hands. "I've already made the driving arrangements! Mal, in your car; Blaise, Natara, and Kai."

Mal slapped his forehead and sighed. "Why with Kai?"

Maria ignored this and continued on the list. "Ken, you'll have Amy and myself. Officer Bartaugh, you have Officer Willis and Officer Martinez."

She continued until every officer had a car to be in. She gave them driving plans and ended the meeting. The officers departed, some eager about the vacation, while Mal was still getting over the fact that he would have to spend twelve hours with Kai Kalaba, Natara, the woman he had too many mixed emotions about, and Blaise, an old friend. This _was _going to be an interesting week...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think the car-ride should be like? Send me your ideas! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, I thought I would update Boot Camp today. For those of you interested on Jacob's Incident, I haven't heard back from anyone to know if he's okay. I'm guessing he is, because honestly, it didn't sound like it was something too bad. I'll keep you guys updated though, since I feel that he's an important role to all of my stories. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-foreverdreamingforthefuture**  
><strong>Haha! Great idea! I'm going to combine a few, and I'm almost certain yours will be a part of it. :) Thanks for the review and suggestion!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl ((Molleh!))**  
><strong>I'm also interested in how this will turn out. I never actually planned all the little details, so I'll try my best to...Work it out. Ooh! I like it! I am going to combine a couple of the ideas that I'm getting and I'm sure yours will play out. :) You're an excellent writer too! Keep it up! :D Thanks for the review and the suggestion!<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Thanks! :) And I totally agree with you. (BTW, Loved Daddy's Girl, Mommy's Girl. Olivia is just too darn cute! :D It made me giggle when she asked for the beer. Where on Earth did you come up with her? She's brilliant!) As for your suggestions, thank you! I really like the Would You Rather game, but I read your fan-fic...And I think you technically covered all the good questions, especially who Mal would rather kiss. :D Is it alright if I use something similar, but not on the lines of it? I don't want to steal your idea. Thanks for the review and suggestion!<strong>

**Well, seeing as I have three awesome suggestions, I might as well use them all! :D **

**Also, if you have any other suggestions, I am starting the road trip in the next chapter. So get them in before then! (I will write the whole trip in one chapter, instead of multiple.)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing the clever banter between Kenneth and Malachi. :D And yes, I did use the Ken/Amy pairing for this story because I'm starting to like it. And another thing, I do not really despise Blaise as much as I thought I would. I agree with a lot of the SFPD, she's a pretty fun detective. :D**

**Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mal didn't like how quickly the week zoomed by. Soon enough, it was Saturday night and he was in his apartment, Ken watching in amusement as he shoved things into a suitcase.<p>

"Why didn't you pack earlier?" Ken asked with a smile.

Mal growled when his suitcase didn't shut fully. "It's simple, Ken. I need stuff during the day, and if I pack it away, I won't be able to get to it."

"I bet you're too excited about the drive," Ken replied sarcastically. "All that time with Kai."

"And Natara," Mal blurted. When he realized what he had said, he covered his mouth. "What did I just say?"

Ken smirked. "Oh, nothing, Lover Boy."

Mal threw his toothbrush at Ken, who dodged it swiftly. "Mal loves Natara!"

Mal shook his head. "Childish games will get you no where, Kenneth."

Ken frowned at the sudden use of his full name. "Why can't you just admit it? We _all _see the way you gaze at her when you're nervous, or upset. We _all _see you try to impress her with a stupid joke. Admit it, you _love Natara Williams!_"

"You'll need more proof than just that," Mal replied. "After all, what happened to my crush on Blaise that everyone was so interested in?"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Admit it!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because in our line of work, falling in love with your colleagues is dangerous and unprofessional."

"And since when has Mal cared about danger and being professional? Heck, you'd run into the streets any time if Natara would let you."

"Maybe...Maybe I've changed since I met Natara, alright? I used to go to the bar every night after the divorce and get as drunk as possible. I don't do that anymore."

"Because you're letting Natara replace the void that Sandra created. Come on, Dude. I bet she even likes you back."

"And what would make you think that?" Mal finally managed to close his suitcase and he faced Ken.

"She has enough patience to hang around you," Ken answered.

Mal sighed and sat on the nearest couch. "So what if I just so happen to 'like' Natara? It's not like she'll ever like me back. She's even said having a relationship within our line of work is risky."

"Yeah, but that's before she got to know Mal Fallon," Ken said and sat next to Mal. "But hey, you've got a twelve hour ride with her, and a whole week to actually tell her. I got it, if you tell Nat how much you like her, then I'll tell Amy..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mal said, standing up. "You like Amy?"

Ken shrugged. "Yeah. So what? I'm not afraid to admit it. She's a cute girl and deserves so much more than just a normal boyfriend."

"And powerful Ken thinks he has what it takes to please Amy Chen?"

Ken smirked. "I wouldn't be talking Mal. You're too scared to admit your feelings for Nat. Let's make it a goal though. We tell the women we like about our true feelings and if all goes wrong, it's back to the club?"

Mal sighed and shook his head. "I am going to regret it, but what the heck; sure."

After Ken departed for the night, Mal couldn't find sleep. He knew this would be dangerous, considering that he was driving tomorrow, but like Ken had said, since when had he actually cared about danger.

At three the next morning, Mal finished preparing for the day. He managed to get two hours of sleep and he thought that would be enough. Hopefully, Blaise would take over if he fell asleep at the wheel.

Everyone was at the station at the desired time. Kai was the only one in Pj's, which raised Mal's hopes a bit. _Maybe he'll be asleep for most of the ride, _he thought.

"Mal," Blaise greeted and slapped his back playfully, "You ready for the vacation of a life-time."

"Vacation of a...Life-time?" Mal asked. "It's a Training Camp. My idea of a life-time vacation is staying at home."

"Yeah, but Natara's in on this one," Blaise said with a smile, "so I'm sure this vacation will be much more than a Training Camp."

Mal couldn't stop the blush that crept onto his cheeks. "If you say so. But just because Natara is coming doesn't make it any different. I mean, we've been on a retreat together..."

"But I was _your _wife then, Mal," Blaise said with a smile.

"Okay, well, Nat and I posed as a married couple in..."

"Mal," Blaise said, "that was just a neighborhood. And to add, it was all fake. You never know, maybe you can make some connections."

Maria clapped her hands together and the room went silent. "Alright, everyone. I know you're all ready to go..."

"Not really," Kai muttered.

"So, let's get moving. If you have any questions, my phone is available at all times."

Mal sighed heavily and walked to his car, Kai following behind.

"So, Mal," he said, "I was thinking we do something along the lines of..."

"Kai..." Mal growled, "shouldn't you at least be dressed? This is work, after all."

Kai frowned. "No, it doesn't seem like work."

"Well, we're going to a training camp in Utah to help us improve our skills as police officers and forensic scientists...This is no vacation whatsoever..."

"That's a nice way to think of it," Natara said, joining Mal's side. He jumped when he saw her, and then sighed heavily.

"Oh, hey Nat," he greeted. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I want to say yes," she answered, "but then I'd be lying."

"So...About not warning you about the mud..." Mal stopped when he reached his car. As Blaise and Kai got into the back-seat, Natara stopped as well.

"Mal," Natara said with a smile, "it was a stupid thing to argue over. Let's just enjoy the twelve hour drive with a clean slate, alright?"

Mal smiled and opened the passenger door for Natara. "Deal," he said and she giggled as she stepped into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my...This was a very long chapter.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Haha, it's a brilliant personality, though. :D Oh, and I know I sent a review, but I seriously love Keep Holding On! Thanks for updating that today! And thanks for the review!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>I love Maltara Banter the best. It's very cute. And with Blaise, I expect it to get very...Funny? I guess. As for the pairing...I love it! Even though I thought Kai with Amy would be a good pairing, I'm starting to lean towards Kai with Blaise, though it might change. Depends on who dies at the end of Volume 8. Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-Barely a Brunette**  
><strong>Haha! I think you're the only one who gets the Utah joke. :D Plus, it's an easier setting for me, since I actually live here. :D Also, near the end, I know exactly how Natara feels. :D You'll see why if you read on!<strong>

**That's it for reviews. Seriously guys, you're amazing! I love getting reviews from you. :D**

**As for this story, I had two major things I wanted to discuss. So, obviously this takes place after Volume 8. In order to stop confusion and depression, I had Amy go into a near death experience with the Kraken. However, that was it. No one died. And now that I think of it, I don't want anyone to die from the game. Who I think is going to die is either Blaise or Captain Yeong. I like both of them, so...Not excited.**

**The other thing; Obviously, the game, Cause of Death, exists in the Cause of Death world. Denni has played it, and Mal is her uncle. (Which I don't get...Really.) And Colt has played it too and has actually met the crew. So, I thought I would play with this subject in this particular chapter. I did use a reference from the App Store, just so you all know.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>The first hour wasn't as bad as Mal expected.<p>

"Kai looks so..." Blaise paused to study Kai. "Normal when he sleeps."

Mal chuckled. "Don't wake him up. I want to enjoy the silence for now."

Natara had also fallen asleep, which made Mal smile. He couldn't push away the thought that she looked so adorable. Even the little snore she let out occasionally was too 'cute'.

When the sun started shining, Kai woke up, looking refreshed, while Natara was grumbling under her breath.

"Sometimes," she said, shaking her head, "I hate the sun."

"Without the sun," Kai said with a cheery smile. "We'd all be dead."

"Geek has a point," Blaise said, "but so does Sleeping Beauty. I can't take a nap while the sun is in my eyes."

"Sleeping Beauty?" Natara asked with a small frown.

"Don't take it as an insult," Blaise informed. "After all, Beauty is in the title."

"Well, you seem to joke about a lot of things," Natara replied. "And I'm usually not a joking person."

"If you two start fighting," Mal warned, "I will stop this car and we'll turn around and go straight to home!"

"Mal! That's not fair," Blaise argued.

"It's also not fair for the driver to endure twelve hours of fighting and Kai!"

"Gee Mal, I love you too," Kai muttered.

So, the four of them got into a quarrel, and it stopped when Mal almost rammed into a neighboring car.

Around hour three, after stopping for some fast food and more gas, Kai started singing.

"The wheels on the police car go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the police car go round and round, chasing bad guys through this town."

Blaise was trying not to giggle, because obviously the singing bugged Mal so much.

"Just nine more hours," Natara reassured him and Mal groaned.

"Nat, even five minutes isn't short enough," he replied as Kai continued his song, eventually adding Mal and Natara. Blaise, at this point, was laughing, impressing Kai.

Hour four brought boredom to Kai, so he began his most favorite game in the entire world.

"Okay, Blaise, would you rather live in the desert with no food and water, or live in the North Pole with no food and water?" he asked and Blaise decided to humor him.

"Hmm, this one is a hard one," she said, "but probably North Pole. You know, freezing to death isn't that bad. You get really warm near the end of it."

"And you would know this because..." Mal asked.

"Everyone knows it, Mal!" Blaise replied with a grin.

"Okay, Natara," Kai continued, "would you rather walk in on Mal..."

"Kai," Natara snapped. "Nothing inappropriate!"

"Fine...Would you rather eat a live cockroach or wrestle with a bear?"

Natara looked back at him, baffled. "Why would I wrestle with a bear? And why would I eat a cockroach?"

"Choose bear, Natara," Mal encouraged, "Bears are no match for you."

"Fine, I go with wrestle a bear, since Mal thinks I'm up to it," Natara muttered.

"Okay Mal, your turn!" Blaise said and Kai continued with his odd game.

"Mal, would you rather bring Natara with you on a deserted island, or bring Blaise with you on a deserted island?"

Mal glared at Kai through the mirror. "You're kidding?"

"Come on, Mal, answer the question!" Blaise urged.

"Why is it that whenever you ask me a question Kai," Mal began, frustrated, "That it always happens to involve Natara?"

"Mal," Natara said, smiling, "it's just a question!"

"A question that determines who I like better! I am not answering it."

"Poor-sport!" Kai called out.

"You can call me whatever you want," Mal grumbled, "I'm still not answering the question."

"I will talk the entire way if you don't answer," Kai threatened.

"Fine!" Mal called and shook his head. "I would take...Natara. Mostly because she proved the peak of her survival skills when we were stuck in the woods."

"That," Kai whispered to Blaise, "and to make little Maltara Babies."

Blaise erupted into a fit of giggles. Mal sighed heavily and tried to hide his blush. He saw Natara trying to hide hers as well and smiled slightly.

Hour five was probably the most peaceful hour. Kai decided to play with his iPhone, looking for new apps to get. He gasped when he saw one and announced,

"Mal, why are you and Natara on an app?"

"What?" Mal asked.

"You and Natara are on an app cover."

"Here, let me see it," Natara said and Kai handed her the phone. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember posing for anything like this," she said under her breath.

"I want to see," Blaise begged and Natara handed her the phone. She took one look at it and smiled. "Hey Mal, you look pretty good. The app is called Cause of Death: Can You Catch the Killer? So, you and Natara have your own game now?"

"I didn't even know we posed for anything," Mal replied.

"Hey, look at this, it gives a description for Volume One. 'In Volume One, play as Detective Mal Fallon and Special Agent Natara Williams on the trail of a terrifying killer known as The Maskmaker. Gather evidence, ask hard questions, and make smart decisions-or else. From the shocking opening, the storyline grips you and doesn't let go.'" Blaise read all of this with a smile on her face. "And look, Kai, it's free!"

"Sweet!" Kai said, and made a grab for his phone. Blaise pulled out her iPhone and instantly downloaded the game, much to Mal and Natara's disappointment.

For hours six, seven, eight and nine, they played, giggling at clever words, exchanging answers, and discussing the case amongst themselves.

"Whoa, Mal," Kai asked, "did you guys really confuse the Maskmaker for that old doctor?"

Mal gripped the steering wheel. "It was a difficult case," he responded.

"And did you two really go out to eat..." Kai asked, but Blaise stopped him.

"Oh my gosh! Kai, you're in here too! I just bought Volume 2 and look!"

Kai leaned over to study her screen and laughed. "I am in this game! Hey, I look pretty good too. And now I have proof that Mal was mean to me!"

"Don't you guys think it's a little weird that whoever made that game knows all about us?" Natara asked and Blaise shrugged. "It's just a game, Natara. Games are made from real-life experiences all the time."

"But just thinking that someone has been looking over everything we do and say...That doesn't freak you out one bit?" Natara added.

"Nope. Dang, Kai, I wish I was in the game. Man, I missed all the photo-opportunities!"

Hour ten brought nothing but Cause of Death discussion.

"Ooh! Crap," Blaise cursed, "I died again. What did you choose, Kai?"

"Hold on! I have that 'Quick, Choose One' choice again!" Kai said and groaned when he, too, also died. "You know, let's take a break," he suggested and Blaise laughed. "Alright. Hey Natara, do you want to..."

"No I do not want to play that game! I'm still confused as to how they got all the information."

Blaise shrugged and pocketed her iPhone. "Your loss."

Mal sighed and looked over at Natara. She looked as if she was a little car-sick. "Hey, Partner, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Blaise replied.

"Not you," Mal said, smiling slightly. "Natara."

"Huh?" Natara asked, looking at him. "Oh...I'm just a little woozy. I'll be fine soon though."

"Do you want to sit in the back and we can bring Blaise to the front?" Mal asked.

"I'm fine, Mal," Natara sighed. "Really."

"Alright then. Do you want to listen to some music at least?"

"Sure...I guess."

Mal fiddled with the radio and turned on a random station. Kai plugged his iPhone in to the car-charger, as well as Blaise's. Blaise was relaxing until the radio announcer announced the next song.

"This one," the announcer said, "seems to be getting a lot of requests lately. Let's go back to the eighties with Don't Stop Believin' by Journey."

"Oh my gosh!" Blaise said, her voice on the edge of a squeal. "Mal, remember this song?"

Mal chuckled. "Yeah! Those were the days. Remember that one guy we caught? He was actually singing along when we played this song!"

"Do you still remember the lyrics?" Blaise asked, grinning.

Mal laughed and they began singing the song together. Natara and Kai shared confused glances, but Natara's was more filled with jealousy. She knew the song well, but knew it would be best not to sing along. It was very awkward, that's all she could say.

The song seemed to last forever. Kai had joined in on the chorus and Blaise was in between laughter and a poor attempt at singing. Mal kept urging Natara to join in, but she shook her head.

When the song finally ended, Natara sighed with relief. Mal and Blaise were laughing along with Kai. "Why did you join in, Natara?" Blaise asked. "Surely you know that song!"

"Yeah, I know it," Natara muttered, "It just didn't seem right to sing it."

"Journey is Classic though," Kai said, "whenever that song comes on, you _have _to sing. It's like...Tradition!"

"Did it occur to you that I'm still feeling sick?" Natara asked coldly. She reached over to turn the music off. "I'm getting a headache anyway." That wasn't the truth...Sure she was annoyed by Blaise's awful singing in her ear, but she was also worried that another song would come on that Mal and Blaise used to sing to.

The last hour was a relief to everyone. Maria called in on each car, checking to see if they made it. (It didn't come as a surprise when Officer Martinez reported that they had gotten lost somewhere between Vegas and the boarder of Utah.) The rest of the crew drove up the side of a mountain. Now, Natara was fearless. She could face almost everything and not freak out. However, one look out the window while driving up a mountain made her squeak with terror.

The last hour, Mal had also decided to change places with Blaise, and Natara switched with Kai. Truthfully, Mal wasn't to ecstatic about the drive either. When he looked over at Natara, who was closing her eyes and breathing slowly, he couldn't help but smile.

Blaise, apparently, had seen Natara's look of terror and smiled as an idea came to mind. It was cruel, yes, but if you truthfully thought about it, it was a push for Mal. She let Kai know what she was about to do and Kai covered his mouth to contain his laughter.

Blaise jerked the wheel to one side, causing the squad car to make a violent jolt that scared Natara so much, she slid next to Mal and cowered in fear. Mal was uncomfortable, mainly because Natara was practically shoving him into the door, but he didn't think twice about taking this opportunity to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and sent a glare towards Blaise, who accepted it with a smile.

"Natara, we're okay," he kept telling her, but she was so shaken, she didn't want to believe him. "Blaise did it on purpose!"

"Screw. You. Blaise," was all Natara could manage by the time they pulled up to the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww! :D<strong>

**I had a question for all of you. I probably have already asked this, but how did you come across Cause of Death?**

**I actually was playing SHS and they had been mentioning Cause of Death for some time now and I, truthfully, was getting annoyed with the advertising. So, I decided to get it and ever since, I regret the feeling of annoyance. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not that proud of this chapter, but I needed to post today, seeing as it _is _a holiday today. :D (Cause of Death Monday!)**

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Haha! I totally agree. Kai is such a beast. I honestly don't get why Mal doesn't like him...Or a lot of the station for that matter. :) Would You Rather is pretty awesome! :D And I would join along as well, but I, also, sound like a drunken parrot. Not that there's anything wrong with drunken parrots. :D Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-CauseOfDeathIsGreat **  
><strong>By the way, I totes agree with your username. :D And thanks for the comment. :) Little things like that make me smile. Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>Molleh! You know, all of your reviews today made me smile. :D I told myself, 'One review will make me happy' and I got three from you! You're a beast! :D And of course I had to include your idea! I really liked it. :D Plus, twelve hours of just sitting in a car gets boring after awhile! (I love that song as well. The original only, though. I actually used to like the Glee Version, but then my PE teacher made us dance to it for our annual dance festival and...A bunch of randomly dressed seventh graders prancing around to a Glee remix isn't as cool as it sounds. Though, I have to say, the song had meaning because it signified our really rough year; (If you want to read a little more about my horrible year last year, read my bio near the end. :D ) But other than that, the song is great. (I'm actually listening to it right now!)<strong>

**So, some of you are wondering about Jacob, aka Plastic Killer...HE'S ALIVE AND A BABE! :D He was at school today and that alone just made me smile. We asked him what exactly happened and he gave us an intense look and said, 'That information is classified.' Ah! I freakin love that kid! And it turns out, he never went to the hospital. He said, 'My sister's an idiot,' as a response to our concerns. He did complain of his right side hurting though. At least he's with us. I don't think I can handle _another _death.**

**Also! I played the NOW AIRING today. Guess who is in love with Cause of Death even more. I know the whole 'in love' thing was meant to be a ruse, but honestly, it was real. We're getting closer to Maltara with each episode! Who else, if you've played it, really liked it? I was kind of upset when Blaise got shot, because I really don't want her to die! :D Haha! **

**Anyway, here's the story. Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile. Tomorrow, I'll try to get some Haltalia in. After that, I'll get some Hostage in. :D Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p>Mal helped Natara out of the car, making sure to give Blaise a glare. "We're on solid ground now," Mal told Natara. "Come on! You're with the FBI! Heights shouldn't bother you this bad."<p>

"I'm sorry if I have fears like a normal person," Natara spat. "I think I'm going to puke." Natara pulled herself away from Mal and sped off behind the large, wooden cabin. Mal heard her heaving, but that was it. Blaise joined Mal's side, as well as Kai.

"You think that joke was a little too cruel?" she asked.

Mal scoffed. "A little? I think you just scarred the toughest woman in the US."

Maria approached them, frowning slightly. "Where is Special Agent..."

"She's throwing up," Kai answered.

"Why is she..."

"Blaise pulled a prank on her, thinking it would be funny," Mal replied.

"And what was..."

"I pretended to go off the mountain as we were driving up," Blaise sighed. "I kind of forgot she was feeling car-sick."

"Well, I guess that means..."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaise muttered, "I sleep on the floor."

Captain Yeong shook her head and sighed. "I am going to go find Mr. Burton. I want you three to make sure Special Agent Williams is okay. The others should be arriving shortly."

As Yeong left, Ken and Amy joined.

"Hey guys," Ken greeted. "What's with the..."

"Natara's throwing up," Mal, Blaise and Kai sighed.

Amy nodded. "I see...And unfortunately, hear. How was the drive?"

"Oh it was awesome!" Kai said and he pulled out his iPhone. "I have got to show you guys something!" Ken and Amy walked away with Kai as he explained the Cause of Death concept.

When Natara came back, she looked pale, but better. Mal instantly went over to comfort her. "Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Natara replied. "But I am not sharing a room with Blaise."

"I think we're all sleeping in one big room," Mal informed and Natara groaned.

"Mal..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to go home."

-C.O.D-

The lost squad car didn't show up until eight that night. Everyone had already set up 'camp' and were in the big room Mal had told Natara about. Apparently, the boot camp didn't provide beds...Only sleeping bags. Natara rested next to Mal, looking up at the ceiling. It was a nice log cabin, she would admit. Though, she felt it was nicer because Mal was with her.

"I wonder with this Burton guy looks like," Mal said and Natara smiled.

"That's what you're worried about? Not any of the strenuous activities that come for us tomorrow?" she asked. Mal shrugged.

"We're in great shape," he said, "I don't get why the captain was so concerned about us."

"Maybe, just maybe, she was concerned about the others," a voice overhead mumbled and Mal and Natara sat up in alarm. Captain Yeong smiled slightly. "I didn't want to leave you two out of the fun."

"Captain..." Mal began, but she held up her hand.

"No need, Detective. Though I do expect you and Agent Williams to play along."

"Um," Mal said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, Captain," Natara said, smiling back.

"Good. I also expect you two to be an example to the...Other officers. And that also includes Blaise."

"Yes, Sir," Mal said and he lay back down, smirking. Natara shook her head, but smiled.

"Thanks, Captain."

As soon as she left, Natara stood up, causing Mal to sit up, confused. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh what, you miss me already?" Natara asked, a playful smirk on her lips. Mal decided to shield the blush by retorting back.

"I'm just worried Kai will think there's an open spot next to me. I am not sleeping next to that weirdo," Mal said and he stood up and followed behind Natara, who couldn't help but laugh at his puppy-loyalty.

"Mal, I don't think I need assistance in the bathroom," she said and Mal stopped walking. "You're...Kidding...Right? You that makes me sound like a total pervert!"

Natara laughed and continued to walk on, leaving Mal taking in her presence.

_She is so beautiful, _he thought. _Why do I have to be afraid of telling her my true feelings?_

As Mal walked back to his sleeping bag, he was greeted by Ken, who had already placed himself on Mal's opposite side.

"Hey Man," Ken greeted, "Where's our fine-looking fed?"

"The bathroom," Mal replied and took a seat next to Ken. "So, how was the drive?"

"Nothing but awesome," Ken said, "Amy and I were the only ones awake while Captain Yeong dozed off in the back for the first hour. I told Amy _everything_!"

"Already?" Mal asked. "Dude!"

"What?" Ken asked, laughing.

"How did you do it?" Mal asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Well, it's so simple, you'll kill yourself once you find out...But I just said, 'Amy, I need to tell you something. Obviously, I have feelings for you and they're beyond the point of hiding...Blah Blah Blah...'"

"Seriously? Seriously!"

"I'm dead serious, Mal. Hey look, here she comes right now!" Mal flipped around and Natara was walking towards them. She flashed a smile and Mal turned back towards Ken.

"What do I say?" Mal asked in a hushed, panicked tone.

"Give her a compliment to start off! Like tell her that her eyes are beautiful or something sappy! You're good at that!"

"You two alright?" Natara asked, sitting next to Mal.

"We're fine," Ken said. "Although, Mal was telling me..."

"That you have the most intriguing eyes in all of San Francisco...?" Mal finished and then he slapped his forehead. "That sounded really stupid."

Natara laughed. "Mal, you're too sweet. Though, if anyone has intriguing eyes in San Francisco, it would have to be yours. I've never seen eyes as blue as yours."

Natara casually looked into his eyes, studying them. Mal, on the other hand, shifted uncomfortably.

"What Malachi was also saying was that..."

"I really need to go to the bathroom," Mal finished and he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room, like a coward, something he promised himself he would never be. Yeah, it seem he broke all of his promises when he was around _her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES: (Holy Crap, there's a lot, guys. Thanks!)**

**-Things In Ink**  
><strong>Thanks for the review, first of all. And yes, I am starting to drift over to KenAmy. :D Such a good pairing.**

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>Hey The Beast! And thanks for the review. Also, thanks for the comments. I do try my best. :D<strong>

**-KokoKookieKreme**  
><strong>((LOVE THE NAME, BTW!)) Haha! I'm glad you like this story. It means a lot to me. :D Thanks for the review and keep awesome!<strong>

**-A bit of a nerd**  
><strong>Hey, it's sad to hear this is the last I'll hear from you, but just know that you are AWESOME in every way and your reviews did make me really happy. I am so glad you liked the video. I tried to work really hard on it. And I hope we'll meet again soon? Maybe on another board. :) You're awesome.<strong>

**-Barely A Brunette**  
><strong>Hehe, you gotta love it here. And, I've actually been up in the mountains where this story takes place, so it is super easy for me to write about. In fact, the chapter when Blaise jerked the car to the side, scaring Natara...That actually happened. We were heading to the bishops cabin he has up there and his wife...She had hurt her knee and yet...was trusted to drive us up this steep cliff and just to play with us, she jerked the wheel and every girl screamed. I pulled a Natara and clutched onto my best friend and we were screaming. It was pretty funny. My bishop's wife has crazy ideas of 'fun'. :) Thanks for the review. :D<strong>

**-CauseOfDeathIsGreat**  
><strong>Hey-o! And Oh my gosh, you like Psych too? Ah! I am trying to watch every show in the series, but my brothers keep messing around with the Netflix. (We don't have cable and rely heavily on Netflix). I have to say though, Lassie's a babe. :) I adore him and Shawn. Juliet is pretty funny too. :) And I've been trying to ask my Mom if I can watch NCIS. Isn't that the one with the YEAAAAAAHH! Or is that CSI? *shrugs* Idk... Anyway, thanks for the review.<strong>

**-SVUProductions**  
><strong>Hey! Thanks for the review. Chapter is a little off today, but at least I got one in. :) <strong>

**-MaltaraFluff647**  
><strong>I read this review in school. Bad, bad, bad idea. :) You made me laugh so hard, I got in trouble again with the computers. Hehe. Worth it. Just you recapping my 'cleverness' makes me smile victoriously! I am so glad you actually think I'm funny! Most of my attempts at humor are poor, but I have to admit, the ones you mentioned took a lot of caffeinated nights, Plastic Fork, and my friends. Though, I do think the app idea was pretty clever. :) I'm going to save that review, alright? Honestly, reviews that make me laugh get to be saved. Thanks for the laughs and review. :D Love them!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Oh my gosh, there's a Download ALL apps button? I so want one. And I'm sorry, but that made me smile. I'm not too great with technology, but I manage. But yes, Cause of Death did look legit. :D Those EA peoples are good...<strong>

**Alright, guys, I'm not going to lie. I kept expecting the reviews to end, but NO! They kept going. Haha! Not that that is a BAD thing. I love reviews. And believe me, when I came home from a great day at school and saw close to NINE REVIEWS! I exploded with happiness. :D Ya'll must REALLY like this story.**

**Anyway, just a couple of announcements. One; I posted the VOICE AUDITION video on my YouTube Channel (Skyrules177) for my Sims animation of Haltalia! Still waiting for audition videos, but I do have two who have already asked about it. :) And I'm getting some friends to help me out as well.**

**To conclude...I have a new Facebook Page for random updates on FanFiction and other stories I write. It's Katlana Child. :) Go ahead and like it if you want. :D Thanks for everything, guys and I apologize for the short chapter. It's going to be a hectic week and I need to focus a lot on Math, Spelling, and Science. Plus, I'm getting signed up for a new school and my mom and I are sorting through all the paperwork. Fun, right? It turns out, I will not be auditioning for Theatre Company next year, but I will be taking drama and hopefully with my bestie. :D**

**Thank you all for your support, kind words, and getting me in trouble during the day ;). You're all amazing!**

* * *

><p>Mal was jolted awake by sun-light. This was one of his least favorite ways to wake up. With Natara by his side last night, he really wasn't able to sleep. He kept thinking he would roll over and hit her. Maybe sleeping next to her wasn't such a good idea. Blaise must have noticed he was awake because she kept urging him to play Cause of Death. She and Kai had refused to stop playing once dusk hit. Even during dinner, they were giggling at random things, which annoyed everyone in the dining hall.<p>

Mal lazily got out of his sleeping bag, noticing he had slept in his nice shirt and pants, minus the jacket. He cursed in his mind and slowly walked towards the bathroom, which must have been occupied by a thousand other officers at the moment. There was a long line of male officers stalking down the halls. Mal groaned audibly and got to the back of the line.

The girls line was shorter, as some of them were redoing their makeup while sitting down. Natara was one of those, partially talking to Blaise and Anna Willis.

It wasn't until breakfast was almost done that Mal was finally able to use the showers. When he came out, the tables were being cleared out and Natara was actually walking towards him, a piece of toast in her hand.

"Mal!" she called. "You were late for breakfast, so I brought you this." She presented the toast to him, smiling lightly. "You alright?"

Mal smirked and thankfully took the toast from her. "Yeah, I'm alright. And you, Partner?"

"Brilliant," Natara replied with a smile. She stayed by his side as he walked down and out of the log cabin. Just a few yards away from the entrance rested a training arena. A few of the officers were standing close together, testing out trust exercises. Mal and Natara observed this from afar.

"You two must be Mal and Natara," a voice called out. Mal flipped around to face a broad-shouldered, blond haired, muscular man who talked with a heavy Australian accent. His eyes were dark, almost as if they weren't even present.

"Correct," Mal muttered. "And you are?"

"Ah! Forgive me," the man chuckled. "My name is Ted Burton. I run this camp for officers. Captain Yeong told me about you two, however, and said you didn't need training like the other officers."

"Well it wouldn't hurt, most definitely," Natara informed with a smile. Ted smirked.

"What a kind partner you have, Detective Fallon!" he complimented. "And pretty to add!"

"Thank you," Natara said with a grin and Mal rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I think she knows that. I much rather observe what everyone is doing before I make commitments," Mal said and Ted laughed.

"I understand how you cops work," he said and looked towards Natara. "But, if your little friend wants to take a tour..."

Natara smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not!"

Mal clenched his fists as Ted led Natara away. This was what happened when he let his guard down too much. If he didn't tell Natara that he liked her by the end of the week, Ted would have his paws all over her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Okay, sorry for HUGE delay in writing. I was going to write all day yesterday...But guess who got Sims 3. :D **

**Anyway, I found that this story is pretty popular out of my current ones, so I'm going to work on my stories according to popularity. **

**I have written more of Hostage and might post some more today and I am working a bit on Le Caza. Haltalia is working out rather well, just some minor editing and then I can post more.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-SVUProductions (or Sarcastic Polar Bear...Right?)**  
><strong>Oh my...This makes me laugh every time I read it. :D 'Mal shall rise and Ted shall fall?' Maybe? Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-KokoKookieKreme**  
><strong>No prob! I like conversing with my readers. :D Anyway, I have been reading Capital Holiday and I heard about a mischievous little intruder, but I've been so busy, I haven't read any stories on the boards. But yes, those original characters ruining Maltara just sicken me...And yet...They're so fun to write about! :D And thanks with the good luck! And thanks for the review too! :D<strong>

**-Barely A Brunette**  
><strong>Haha! She really is. She adopts animals of all kinds and her house is like a petting zoo. Ooh! I love it there. Except for her mean parakeets. Anyway, thanks for the 'awesome-sauce' review! :D<strong>

**-Foreverdreamingforthefuture**  
><strong>Aw, thank you! And I saw your story, 'Winning You'. It seems pretty interesting so I'm most likely going to read it. :D Thank you for the review!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl**  
><strong>Hey Beast! Haha, I've never had someone <em>envy <em>me before. This new emotion is quite strange. ;) **

**Haha! And that's nothing! I had to write about a kingdom falling into a civil war for this crazy teacher I had and I made her squeal with, 'My precious kingdom was falling into the claws of chaos.' Still got a bad grade, but making her freak out was hilarious! You're awesome. No question on that. Thanks for the review. :D**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Now that I think of it...It totally does sound like the Hunger Games Training Scene! Ooh! Did you get to see the movie? I heard it was excellent despite the minor details. Gah! Just thinking of it makes me excited. :D Anyway, back to your review. And I agree...Kinda does sound like Tim Burton. :D I love his movies. :D Thanks for the review.<strong>

**-MaltaraFluff647**  
><strong>Did I reply to this already? Idk. Anyway, thanks. Cinnamon Challenge...I didn't know I was that funny. :) And Maltara Fluff and its effects are amazing, aren't they. Thanks for being so interested in this story. It means a lot. Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-CauseOfDeathIsGreat**  
><strong>Ooh! I love psych. In fact, I always thought of Mal and Jacob's relationship similar to Shawn and his dad's. In fact, that's what inspired the beginning for this chapter. Maybe I'm thinking of another show...Anywho. Thanks for the review! I love getting them!<strong>

**SO GUYS!...I recently have been having a pleasant week. I also learned on Friday that Plastic Fork/Killer and I are going to enter a Cha-Cha Competition for this annual dance my school does. I've been in a good mood about it all weekend. And I gathered up the courage and asked Orange Tie to dance as well. (We fill out dance cards before the actual dance so we know who we're dancing with beforehand.) We're doing the swing. Last year, we did the Cha-Cha comp. together and unfortunately, or fortunately, got out on the first round. It was alright though. We had a decent chat afterwords. He never fails to charm me. Even on Friday when he forgot my name. :)**

**Also, I have Sims 3 now and I want to experiment with that more, so any video requests will most likely be fulfilled with Sims 3 instead of 2.**

**Voice Auditions: So far...I have one person who wants to audition. I might have to cancel and probably come up with something else. But if all else doesn't fail...It'll work out.**

**I guess that's it. Thanks for sending the reviews, everyone. Seriously...I calculated all the reviews I had gotten and it was close to twenty; all distributed nicely into each story. :D And I'm glad you liked What Do You Say? and also glad you like Le Caza, so far.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>Six year old Mal Fallon sat at his father's feet. He was sniffling pathetically. <em>

"_Hey stole my police car," he repeated to Jacob Fallon who sighed heavily. _

"_Son, it's just a car..."_

"_No it isn't, Daddy, it's my car that _you _gave me. I love that car."_

_Jacob shook his head. "Was it worth beating the poor kid. Mal, you're in the first grade. Kids your age shouldn't be turning into bullies."_

_'Bullies'. Mal despised that word. "But Dad," he muttered. Jacob held up his hand, signaling his son to stop._

"_Mal, you obviously don't get my point. You broke that kid's nose."_

"_The car is special to me, Daddy."_

"_That's no excuse..."_

"_You gave it to me."_

_Jacob stopped. He looked down at Mal and sighed heavily once more. "You get that charm from your mother," he replied dully. "Come here."_

_He opened his arms and Mal jumped right into them. He always loved how strong his dad was and how he always comforted him. Jacob hugged Mal tightly and then spoke again._

"_Mal, when you lose something or someone close to you and there is a chance of getting it back, you have to ask yourself; Is it worth it?" Jacob explained. "One night, my partner was shot and he was bleeding out. I stood there in shock and asked my self was it worth it and concluded that it was because he was my friend. However, something as simple as a police car is not worth it. You have tons of other cars and even motorcycles that are still playable."_

"_But he took the captain's car."_

"_Was it worth getting suspended?" Jacob asked quietly and Mal sighed. _

"_No..."_

"_Then that car is a piece of trash."_

Mal had this memory branded into his mind. Ever since, he had used the 'Was it worth it?' phrase. When Ted came into the picture, he clenched his fists and instantly asked himself, "If I beat this guy into a bloody-pulp and win Natara over...Is it worth it?"

Yes.

However, Mal wasn't entirely ready to beat up their 'counselor'. Not yet, at least. He walked over to Ken and helped him out with his training.

"You seem more aggressive than usual, buddy," he said and Mal shrugged.

"Just trying to blow off some steam," he replied cooly. "Besides, you looked lonely and Natara is taking a tour with the counselor."

Ken smirked. "Ah, I see. So you're jealous."

Mal sighed. He couldn't keep anything from Ken. "Well, of course I am. He's this big, strong guy with an Australian accent. Girls _love _accents!"

Ken chuckled. "And I see gaining your own accent in order to impress Natara is out of the question."

"You're not helping."

"I'm only kidding. Look Fallon, maybe Natara doesn't like this dude. Maybe she's just being nice."

"Or maybe this dude is a serial killer looking for cops with beautiful partners and he rips the two apart and kills the girl..."

"Now, you're talking nonsense." Ken delivered a swift punch, checking Mal's shoulder, causing him to fall back. He smiled victoriously. "And you boasted that you didn't need training."

"I can't help it that my mind is off somewhere else," Mal snarled and Ken laughed. He gripped Mal's hand and pulled him up.

"I know it all seems hopeless now, but really...Don't give up. After all, to you, she's _worth _the universe. Even more than the universe."

"Beer slides into that category, Ken. You of all people should know that."

Ken smiled and shook his head. "Typical Mal."


	7. Chapter 7

**It's pretty short, sorry. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Accents are amazing. I have one too! :D Only, its that annoying one where it's like, "Crik" instead of "Creek". Typical Utahan accent. :D Ooh and I did see the movie. I don't really remember the book, but from what I do, it was really close. :D My mom, my friend, her mom and I all saw it together. (And the theater was like a Sauna so we got free movie tickets and I'm using mine to possibly see it again!) I thought the Mutt scene was amazing, only, I was kind of hoping they'd resemble the tributes. The fireball scene was exactly how I pictured it and one word; Peeta. :D (My mother is upset over the fact that he's really short; That's mainly the reason why she's on Gale's side. In fact, she told me, "Shelby...He's taller than you by a few inches...(I'm a little shorter than all of my friends) and he bakes. Face it...He's a Keebler Elf." So now, I have a T-Shirt that says, "Team Keebler Elf!" With a Mockingjay symbol where Katniss kept hers. :D The movie left an awesome impression and I'm already excited for Catching Fire. "That is Mahogany!" Ah, Effie was probably my favorite...Next to Haymitch. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
><strong>Glad you liked the flashback. And I agree, Sims 3 is cool, but I still prefer Sims 2 when filming. I mean, 3 has all the cool outfits and nicer hair styles, but Sims 2 is just...Easier to work with, I guess. Plus, they have Mal faces and Natara faces that I find impossible to make on Sims 3. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast)**  
><strong>Haha! Thanks. A lot seemed to like the memory. :) And I'm glad my attempt at humor was successful! :D Thanks for the review. :D<strong>

**-MaltaraFluff647**  
><strong>Ah! Hello! :D Haha, yeah, that was truly a gut-written line. As I say, "Go by thy gut." And this time, I think it was just some water that kept me up. :D I know, I'm such a boring person. But I don't drink soda anymore, and I hardly drink milk or juice. So, water and apples have been my main source of energy! In fact, I have a certain love for apple slices now. :D Although, it's more of an affair because if my Orthodontist finds out...Haha! ANYWAY! Accents. Oh how I love them. British and Australian are super sexy in my opinion, especially if the British isn't proper. :D The Crocodile Hunter made me fall for Australian Accents. :D Gotta love him. Let's see...I find New Jersey accents pretty sexy, as well as Boston and Canadian. And I have to say, Country Accents...Ooh! I think that one is my weak point. :D Haha, I am such a dork. And yes Mal, don't let the sexy accented camp director steal Natara. :) Ooh, Italian ones are pretty cool. I had an interesting conversation at a pizza cafe with a guy who had one. Yes...He was hot! :D<strong>

**And that concludes today's reviews. :D**

**So, not much to report. Just, enjoy this chapter. I'll admit, it took some caffeine to fuel this one up. :D Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Near dinner time, Natara finally returned, very happy, much to Mal's annoyance. 'He's getting to her," he said and instantly joined her side.<p>

"Hey Nat," he greeted, "How was the tour?"

"This camp is wonderful, Mal," Natara gushed. "And apparently, almost every cabin in this area has the same features, yet these one's seems so...Unique! I thought Utah would be a dull place...What with the _rumors _and such, but it's pretty nice."

Mal shook his head. "It's not that great, is it?"

"Yes, Mal, it is. However, I wouldn't expect anything more from you. You _hate _nature," Natara responded, receiving her plate of 'grubs'. Mal took his plate and sighed heavily.

"So...How was Ted?"

Natara's cheeks brightened. _No! _Mal thought. _She likes him!_

"Why are you so...Concerned?"

"I'm concerned for my partner's safety," Mal replied. He led Natara to their resting area. This cabin seemed to lack tables essential for eating.

"If I got a bad vibe, I would've told Captain Yeong by now," Natara informed. "And since Ted Burton seems clean, I'll give him a free pass. Besides Mal...If you're getting jealous...He already has a wife and two little girls. He takes them up to this cabin every year for sight-seeing."

"I am _not _jealous," Mal growled. He played around with his food.

"Mal, you're lying to a professional FBI Profiler...I would expect better from you."

"You seem to be expecting _better _things from me since we got on this trip! I suddenly don't fit your criteria of a good friend and Ted Fat-Head comes along and..."

"Comes along and does what?" a heavy Australian accented voice boomed from behind Mal.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Mal groaned and turned around. "Mr. Burton?"

"No, I want to hear what you want to say about me and my Fat-Head," Ted growled. Obviously, this upset him.

"Never mind, alright? I'm the idiot here," Mal hissed and stood up. "I'm going to eat with Bartaugh. You two have fun."

As Mal strolled off, Natara stood to follow, but Ted stopped her.

"First full day troubles," Ted confirmed. "Don't worry too much about him."

Natara shook her head. "I need to check on him. With Mal, things sometimes get jumbled up."

Natara tried to push past, by Ted stopped her again. "Natara...It isn't worth it."

Natara shook her head and tried to move forward. "Mal is worth everything to me, alright? I've never been able to connect with someone like him."

"Then you should give him time to consider his actions," Ted said and he grabbed Natara's hands. "Now why don't you finish dinner. I've got one last thing to show you."

Natara sighed heavily, knowing she couldn't get away from Ted. She did as he said, but not without keeping Mal in mind.

Meanwhile, Mal had just threw his dinner away and took a short walk around the perimeter of the camp, talking under his breath.

"I'm getting too jealous," he concluded and kicked a rock aside. "Besides, Ted has a wife...and kids. He wouldn't leave them for Natara...Would he?" Mal sighed heavily and sat on an abandoned tree stump. He looked up at the star-painted sky, admiring the glorious full moon.

"Even if Ted did like Nat, she wouldn't allow it. She's huge on family." Mal chuckled, realizing his foolishness. "Sometimes, Mal, you can be such an idiot."

"...Beautiful sights," he heard a man call. His accent was heavy; Australian. Mal gasped and looked up to the cabin's exterior where an unnoticed balcony resided. "How do you like it, Natara?"

Natara stood by Ted at the edge of the balcony. She smiled as the wind played with her hair. "It's beautiful," she said. She sighed dreamily. "I love it here, in Utah. There are so many wonderful forests."

"Once you've lived here long enough," Ted said, "they all blend into the painting of the desert. Though, I have to admit, a lot of the sights here you never forget." As he said this, Mal noticed he was glancing at Natara. Jealousy overwhelmed him.

"Like what?" Natara asked and Mal clenched his fists because he knew the answer.

"Well, let's take a beautiful FBI Agent," Ted responded, taking Natara's hands in his own.

"Well...Thank you, Mr. Burton, but..." Natara shook her head. "It seems..."

"I know," Ted answered, shaking his head as well. "But it doesn't hurt to experiment."

With that, he pulled Natara into a kiss. Mal gasped and ran off, making sure he was still hidden. "She...She did it," he growled. "She kissed him."

"_No," _his mind argued, _"Ted kissed her. You know she wouldn't do that, Mal."_

"It doesn't change anything," Mal hissed. "She still betrayed me. Ted betrayed his wife...His little girls."

"_Maybe he forced Natara to. Come on, Mal. Do you really think Natara would help a married man cheat?"_

This stopped Mal. "No," he whispered. "She wouldn't do that." He turned back to the balcony and ran back and that's when he heard the shriek of pain and a scream. "Natara!" he shouted and ran back to his previous position. What he saw made his stomach curl up.

"Oh. My. Gosh," he said aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kind of short and not how I envisioned (Did I even spell that right?) it. But it's something. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
><strong>Indeed. :)<strong>

**-Things In Ink**  
><strong>No worries! I like a good, dramatic story. I hate cliffhangers though. :) I am very impatient. :)<strong>

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast)**  
><strong>Hehe! I just had a feeling ending there would be...What's the word; fun? :) And yes, I know...Ted is such a...Augh! :) Sometimes I hate myself for writing such foul things. :D And I hope this makes The Beast feel slightly better. :)<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Proper Way to Herd Pigs...Oh my gosh! Your state sounds like fun. :D Haha! It's custom made. I call it, Hot Topic Shirt+Permanent Marker=Keebler Elf Shirt. :D Haha! Oh, the mutt part was awesome. :) I didn't jump, mainly because I knew it was coming. But my very clueless friend screamed in my ear and held onto my arm, shaking. Haha! :) It was pretty legit. Hehe! I really liked Effie and Haymitch. They were really the only ones that made me laugh. Well...Only people. I was laughing at inappropriate times during the movie; for example, the very beginning when Prim wakes up screaming...Heh...Not a good time to laugh. However, I didn't laugh during Rue's scene and I kind of let out a short giggle after Katniss blew up the supplies and Cato, ah, Cato was really hot!...Snapped that guy's neck in one fluent motion. I admit, it was more of a 'Wow...That was...Violent' chuckle than a, "Haha! That was freakin hilarious!" :) Then Rue with the knife; that made me smile. The actress for Rue was so cute! :D<strong>

**So, that concludes today's reviews. I bet some of ya'll are excited to see why Mal was so shocked. Go ahead and skip onto the story, or read my little rant first. :) (I must post a rant. It's been a couple of days. It'll be shortened though.)**

**First item of business; stories. Yes, I am working on Haltalia right now, but it's kind of weak, so I'm editing. Also, I am thinking of making ANOTHER story, but this time, It'll be a cross-over. Would you guys want to read it if I gave you the link? I mean, it'll be about Ken, Mal, Natara, and Kai in the 2012 Zombie Apocalypse and how they manage to survive, while, on the way, meeting the original seven survivors; Zoey, Francis, Louis, Coach, Rochelle, Nick and Ellis. If you haven't already guessed, it'll be a Left 4 Dead/Cause of Death Fan fic. If you guys want to read it, tell me. Even look up a bit on L4D if you want. :) It's a pretty rocking video game.**

**Second: Personal Life. Ah, yes, this section. I'll make it short. This week, so far, has been really good. I mean, I'm getting sick, but that won't stop me from tumbling like an idiot during PE (Yes, that happened today. :) Pretty fun, actually!) I mean, our neighborhood recently endured a Missing Persons report and the missing girl was found a few hours after the release. She's recovering in the hospital and I'm glad that that's over with. Our neighborhood is still really weak from the death. But to make things better; my friend got engaged! :D Yeah, she's five years older than me, but seriously, after what's been going on, I needed some news like this. :)**

**Third: Personal feelings on Cause of Death. Okay, this weeks Now Airing was amazing! :D I was crying during the funeral part and I screamed during two parts. In fact, I decided to play it again during school today and when I started crying at the Funeral AND the bonus scene, all of my friends became suspicious and worried. Even the teacher became a little concerned. :) Seriously though! I loved this episode. I cannot stop shaking whenever I think about the shocking end. I love Cause of Death so much and so glad that it hasn't ended yet. We need Maltara and we need it NOW! :D**

**And to close...I really hate talking about Ken in my stories now because it makes me really, really sad. **

**Thanks everyone! :D I'll try to write a little more over Spring Break next week and _BUT I HAVE PROMISES TO KEEP_! I will try to work on Fix You too! It's coming along nicely. :) Especially with the special effects I'm adding. Haha, which really isn't that much, but it's still awesome. :) Oh! And, I know I need to stop, but I am making a Cause of Death trailer. Do you guys want me to post it? I know we already have a couple on YouTube but I was wondering if ya'll would be interested. Thanks and have a good week!**

* * *

><p>The body of Ted Burton had fallen off the balcony and onto the forest floor below. A bullet wound pierced his head. Natara held a hand over her mouth; Mal could tell the tears were coming.<p>

"Natara, get down here immediately," Mal called, but was soon interrupted by a scuffle of officers. Captain Yeong, Ken, Kai, Amy, and Blaise surrounded them, absolutely shocked at what they saw. Their eyes drifted up towards Natara, still on the balcony with her mouth covered.

"Agent Williams...Get down here at once," Captain Yeong shouted and turned to Blaise. "Call an ambulance."

Blaise nodded and walked off, not before sending Natara a dark glare though. Everyone seemed to believe that Natara killed Ted; everyone but Mal.

As soon as Natara walked down from her position, Captain Yeong rounded up on her. "What on earth were you doing with Ted?" she snapped.

"Captain, please, let me explain..." Natara said, her voice quivering.

Mal stepped towards Natara. "Yes, Captain. Let Natara explain."

"I don't have to have her explain to me that she killed Ted Burton!"

The scene silenced. Natara shook her head and gave Mal a pleading stare. He sighed heavily and nodded towards her. _I'll handle this, _his expression replied and he looked towards the fuming captain.

"Captain Yeong, with all due respect, I arrived at the scene and everything was the same as when you got here. I don't believe that Natara performed this crime because it doesn't fit."

Kai walked over to the body and shook his head. "Mal, Ted fell from the balcony and Natara was the only one up there."

"But he has a bullet wound..." Mal argued.

"That could have been caused by the gun Natara carries," Kai replied. "In fact, Agent Williams, where is your gun."

Natara reached for her holster and her face lost color. "It's gone," she said. "No! Please, you all have to believe me! I did not kill Ted!"

"Enough!" Captain Yeong called. "Natara, you seem to be missing your gun just as Ted is killed. You're on the balcony with Ted and I've heard you two have been having a romantic 'scuffle'."

Natara blushed heavily. "He was giving me tours of the area."

Mal didn't know what came over him, but he blurted out, "It didn't seem like a tour when he was kissing you."

The now-arriving officers gave Mal a confused look. When he said this, his voice was full of hurt.

"Mal..." Natara sighed quietly, "I tried to push him away..."

"But he wouldn't let go so you shot him?" Kai asked.

"For the love of...I did not shoot Ted!" Natara shouted. "I am not a killer!"

"The evidence is not on your side, Miss Williams," Captain Yeong said, narrowing her eyes. "I believe we're going to have to send you back to..."

"Captain!" Natara begged.

"Hush! One more out-burst and I will call the nearest station."

"Technically," Kai muttered, "the nearest station is us, Captain." Maria sent him a glare that made him shut up instantly.

"Anna, escort Miss Williams to the practice holding cells..." Captain Yeong began but Mal stopped her.

"Captain, Natara is innocent until _proven _guilty. I demand a trial," Mal said.

"Mal...We're far from civilization in the woods of Utah," Maria snarled, "We have no court-room and no attorneys. Your argument for a trial is invalid."

Mal shook his head. "I'll represent Natara then! I don't think she killed Ted. There's more to this case than we can visually see. Please, Captain..."

Captain Yeong scrutinized Mal and Natara's expression. Both were pleading and scared. "Alright. But until then, I want Natara in a holding cell."

Natara sighed heavily and nodded. "Of course. But I swear upon my life that I wasn't the one who killed Ted."

"Well, Miss Williams," Maria grumbled, "as far as I know, his blood is on your hands. Unless Mal can prove you're innocent, don't go swearing on your life."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again! I know I should be working on Haltalia, but come on. :) I must work on this story to satisfy my needs as well. Because honestly...As you guys read the story, I learn the story. All of this is made up on the spot. (Sorry for the length. I thought a shorter chapter would be necessary. :) )**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Things In Ink**  
><strong>Oh, you know it. Isn't Mal a great partner? :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast)**  
><strong>Hey! I know, right! Ted's dead and Maltara is back on course. But with Natara suspected of killing Ted herself, will Maltara actually happen? It's all falling into Mal's hands now. :) And as for my L4D story...I will give out the link, but most likely, only the Cause of Death people will actually read it. :) I don't think Left 4 Death players want to read a sappy story about Natara and her journey through the zombie apocalypse. I'll try to describe everything the best I can. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Yes! It twas! :D And I actually finished the trailer, but I promised myself that I would post your video request first before posting any other videos. :) I'm going to work on it possibly tomorrow and maybe throughout the rest of the week, since I'm finally on break. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-MaltaraFluff647**  
><strong>Gotta love Malachi. :D And Zayn Malik...Where have I heard that before? Anyways...*jumps around and squeals as well* That's awesome! Ooh! I love it when simple things like this work out between girls and their crushes. :D Keep me updated? :) I'd like to help too, if you want any. I've never been in a relationship but I've helped my friend with her crush and I've been slowly closing in on mine. :) And it makes me feel honored that you want to discuss this kind of stuff with me. :D Thanks for the review! :D<strong>

**Alright, everyone, may I remind you that I am on break next week. Tomorrow, my friend will be gone and I'll be alone all day, which gives me the chance to work on YouTube videos and Fan Fiction. :) I'm hoping to be able to post a bunch of Fan Fiction tomorrow so I can finally look at an empty Review Box. Yes, I love reviews, but I have reviews that have been in its assigned box for far too long. :)**

**And like I said, this chapter is short not due to laziness, but because I felt it would be more appropriate. :D I think ya'll will like it. :D**

**Also, did anyone play the Cause of Dance thing? Ooh! I bought it and I only played the first story with Mal and Natara. :D I loved it! I don't want to spoil anything, but let me just say, the ending made me squeal and adore Kai even more. :D**

**So, ignoring my long, tedious intro, I present to you; Chapter Nine of Boot Camp. :D (I feel all official today! Haha!)**

* * *

><p>"Natara! Psst!" Mal called quietly and Natara looked up slowly. She had been placed in a temporary holding cell, something she despised. She was far from the other officers though, and that made her feel a little better. They didn't stop their dirty looks. They still thought that she had the insanity to kill Ted. Yeah, he kissed her against her will, but she wouldn't kill someone for that.<p>

"Mal?" she asked quietly and the detective approached with a smile.

"Hey Partner," he greeted. "How are you holding?"

Natara shook her head. "Horribly," was her response. "Mal, this is crazy. You and I both know that I would never kill someone because of romance."

"Exactly," Mal said, "and that's when it hit me.

"Ted was a married man, correct?"

Natara nodded shortly.

"And being married, he had two daughters, both that relied heavily on him. A divorce would be threatening to the family, right?"

Natara nodded again. "Yeah, Ted was the only worker."

"So let's think..." Mal said and sat on the ground. "Ted obviously was getting tired of his marriage. That must be why he kissed you. And eventually, his wife would have found out."

Natara's expression brightened. "You think the wife did it?"

"It's a possibility. Maybe she knew trouble would arise once our station arrived at the camp and she decided to pay a little visit to make sure Ted was being a good boy. This time, however, she thought Ted needed a Time-Out."

Natara shrugged. "That could be it. But what if she is just as much as a victim of Ted. How I see this, Mal, is that our killer is trying to dismantle this family. Is there a grudge between Mr. Burton and some other Cabin-Owners?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Amy, but I bet she's under strict orders not to help us," Mal replied and leaned against the wall. He looked towards Natara and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll get this sorted."

Natara smiled back. "I know." He smile faltered a bit and she sighed. "What if I'm found guilty?"

"You won't be," he said. He slid his hand through the bars and grabbed Natara's. "I promise, alright?"

Natara glanced down at their hands and blushed slightly, causing Mal to smile. "Natara..." he began, his voice becoming more serious.

"Mal?" Natara asked, looking towards her devoted partner. He began to stutter out an inaudible confession and Natara raished an eyebrow.

"Look, I have to get some rest," Mal finally concluded. He gave her hand one final squeeze before standing up. "I promise Nat, I will NOT let you down."

As he walked off, Natara smiled to herself, her blush intensifying. "He really means it," she whispered before closing her eyes, the smile still visible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, before I do anything, let me remind ya'll that I ain't a lawyer. :) But I have been to an actual court once and I was in a Mock Trial as the victim's lawyer. I tried to remember what that was all like and put it into here. Sorry if everything is rushed, but I am so addicted to this story. :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast)**  
><strong>Awww! I love fluffies! Haha! And I think so. It might be a On Demand soon to be Now Airing, but I just bought the episode anyway. :) It was so...Fluffly! :D I adored it. :) If it does not appear on Now Airing, I can give a summary, if you want. :D So glad you like this story!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Aww, thanks! :D It means a lot to me!<strong>

**-Things In Ink**  
><strong>Hey! And I totally agree. Fan-Fics are where all the fun-stuff happens. According to Kai and his crazy fantasies. :D And not to brag, but yeah, I am lucky. :) Our Spring Break was later than usual, causing a lot of people to burn out. Though last week, we just had a substitute for almost every class because it was Teacher's Appreciation. *rolls eyes* I love my teachers, but that is not a fun holiday. Plus we had Earth Day...Only this Earth Day, we cleaned inside of our school, not plant anything. However, I think we'll have another Earth Day in two Fridays; if the Utahan weather decides to cooperate. :) And Cause of Dance (I don't think that's its actual name, but I'm just going off of what EA had on their Facebook Wall) is when Mal and Natara go undercover at Centerscore High because of a suspected Bear Smuggling. They try to blend into the crowd, Natara with the cheerleaders and Mal going with the nerds and rebels. It was pretty cute when it actually got to the prom. :) I don't want to spoil it all here because there's a lot more to it. If you want more, just send me a private message! Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-MaltaraFluff647**  
><strong>Again, you gotta love Maltara (aka Natmala) Fluff! :D And as for advice; TOTALLY! I love helping people out. :) Honestly, I think as of right now, you need to ask if you really like this guy. I'm not saying that you shouldn't go after him. Heck no! But my friend had this really bad 'break-up' with her crush, I guess you can say. I mean, she succeeded in getting his phone number, but he thought she was a different girl with the same name. My advice on that is to try not to get your hopes up, but still go after him. Maybe talk a little more and compliment his acting. You know, the basics. My crush and I talk a lot nowadays and whenever he plays the piano, I know this sounds desperate but, I learn the song he's playing and then shout out, "Ooh! I love that song!" And we talk. I also try to look into his interests so we can have something to talk about. You know, you just have to get a little courage and ask him the basics; What's your favorite past-time, music, color, etc. There's some unwanted advice, Haha! I get carried away. But I'm serious about reaching out. :) I mean, I've known my crush for close to two years now and we've been great friends. I don't think we'll be more than that, since I'm going to a different school after this year. And that's another thing; If you don't at least try to make a move, it'll be too late. I don't think any of my crushes from my current year will know that I actually liked them. I have one month to tell my crush that I like him...But guess what, I was a little too late. My enemy ran a little faster than me. And as for the name, Zayn Malik, I wasn't being sarcastic. Haha! Sorry, sometimes I'm unclear when I type. But it did sound familiar. Let me guess; One Direction Band Member? ANYWAY! Good luck with Zayn. I hope that my nonsense of writing was helpful. :D<strong>

**Okay, those last two reviews were pretty lengthy...Haha! Sorry 'bout that. :)**

**So, to make things a little shorter; I had a fair day. I worked on this story, played Sims 3, got a new story idea and watched the first two episodes of Legend of Korra. Guess who's going to go running around at night pretending to Firebend, Waterbend, Earthbend, and Airbend with her older brother, acting like a complete idiota? Yes...Me! :D (This is, like, the only thing my bro and I share in common. So it's fun to goof off with him. :) ) Also! I went to the store with my two younger brothers and bought us all treats and sodas and played around with them. Aren't I a good sister? Haha! And then, this is the best part, while I was making a Sims family...I bit my tongue! Only this time, a lot of blood came out! :D I know, I shouldn't be too happy about that, but I didn't even know tongues held blood. :D I learn something new everyday. - This is the Pepsi talking, BTW. :D**

**To conclude, this chapter is...Well...Rushed? I know at some parts it doesn't make sense. If you need clarification, send me a message! **

**That's all for today. (I am, like, completely addicted to this story now! Did I already say that?) :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning, bright and early, Mal strolled to Natara's cell and knocked on the wall, causing her to stir.<p>

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he called, causing her to wake up fully and send a glare towards his way.

"Mal..." she growled and he chuckled.

"Come on. Trial starts in an hour. The Captain is letting you have time to eat and get ready."

Natara sighed and jumped to her feet as Mal unlocked the cage. "Mal...You know what I realized last night after you left?"

"That I'm the bestest friend you could possibly have?" Mal replied with a smirk.

"No...That you're not a lawyer..."

Mal's smirk faded and he nodded slightly. "Yeah, you're right there. But hey, I've been to plenty of court sessions. And so have you. We both know how to act. All I have to do is use my charm and the evidence we found and we're home-free."

"Your charm can get me incarcerated."

"I've never seen you so pessimistic before, Nat. Don't worry about it. I've had your back since the first day we met. Do you think I'm going to slip up now and totally forget why you're here?"

Natara shrugged. "Court brings a lot of pressure on people, Mal. What I guess I'm trying to say is...Good luck." She gently kissed his cheek and Mal wished she hadn't. He blushed heavily and chuckled to try to remove the embarrassment.

"Save the romance for the cameras, Nat," he said and led her to the bathrooms. "I have to keep guard, but I'll stay out here. Promise you won't try to go out the bathroom window?"

Natara shrugged with a smile. "I make no promises."

After a short shower, Natara came back out, running a hand through her wet hair, as if trying to comb it. She looked a little frustrated, but tried not to make a big deal about it as she ate with Mal, who went over the evidence, or proof -as Mal liked to call it- that they had collected.

Kai approached them, not in his usual goofy mood. "Man, Natara. I didn't think you'd..."

"Kai," Mal snapped. "Don't go blaming Nat for anything."

"I was just going to say, 'I didn't think you'd look this good after being locked in a cell.'" Kai shook his head. "Way to jump to conclusions, Mal. Anyway, Captain Yeong wanted me to tell you both that court is starting in five minutes and that we will be holding it in the lobby. Also, Ted's wife and his kids are coming."

Mal shook his head. "Come on, Natara. Let's head over."

At the make-shift court room, Yeong presented herself as the judge. Ted's wife held her kids close when Natara entered the room.

"Hmm," Yeong muttered. "Nice of you to make an appearance, you two. Please be seated."

Mal led Natara to a desk labeled, 'Defense'. Natara sighed and sat down, along with Mal. Secretively, Mal grabbed her hand and gave it a short, yet caring squeeze.

"This court," Yeong began, "is not going to be formal, like some. We have Ted's lawyer here with us representing Mr. Burton, and we have Detective Fallon representing Natara Williams, who is the suspected killer."

A thin man who sat at another table with Ted's wife and kids stood up and glared at Natara. "Captain, may I begin?"

"Like I said, Mr. Smyth," Yeong began, "this is not a formal court. But if you feel opening statements would be necessary..."

"They are, Captain," the lawyer, Mr. Smyth said with a smirk. He faced Natara and took his place in the front of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen of the courtroom. We are gathered here today to bring justice among my client and his family. Obviously, someone here killed him and the evidence we have found leads to Natara."

"Objection!" Mal cried standing up and Yeong shot him a glare.

"Mal, you cannot call an objection during an opening statement. You'll have your chance to defend Natara soon," she stated. Natara sighed heavily as Mal sat down and Mr. Smyth continued.

"As I was saying; Natara seems to be our killer. Why, you may ask? I've been granted permission to Natara's files and have discovered that she was kicked from her original HQ in Quantico for shooting and incapacitating her partner and former boyfriend, Agent Shawn Mallory.

"Natara has no trust in herself when it comes to relationships. However...I believe that Natara is a good person...When it comes to cheating on spouses."

"Objection!" Mal called once more and Natara quickly pulled him down.

"No objections during statements..." she growled.

"This isn't right though. He's labeling you as a bad person..."

"Mal...I've learned to get used to it. Just sit pretty until it's your turn to talk, alright?"

Mr. Smyth chuckled at Mal's foolishness. "Anyway, it seems like our Defense is eager to spill his guts. I'll try to sum up, Mr. Fallon.

"Natara, taken aback by Ted's sudden move, didn't want him to get too intimate with her and decided to finish him off." Mr. Smyth sat back down and nodded towards Mal. "Your turn."

Mal shot to his feet. "Oh, you know it," he growled and went to the front. "In the years I've known Natara, she's been a huge help to me. Yes, she may have shot her partner, but there was nothing else she could do to save that baby in Miami. Her partner lived, didn't he? Of course, he went all psycho, but that isn't the point. Natara would never kill for fun. If she has to, it's because either the people of the city are in trouble, she's been shot at, or one of us at the SFPD has been attacked.

"And you're right about Natara being a good person when it comes to cheating on spouses. She would never do that, I know she wouldn't. But ask yourself this, Mrs. Burton; Would a girl that Ted just met actually kill him?"

"Objection," Mr. Smyth called and Mal shot him a glare.

"Sit back down, Pretty-Boy," he snarled.

"Obviously, _Detective_, you're getting off the subject of opening statement. Captain, may we begin calling people to the stand?"

Yeong looked over at Mal. "Detective, are you finished?"

Mal sighed heavily and nodded. "Sure, whatever."

He walked to sit next to Natara, but Mr. Smyth stopped him.

"I call Detective Mal Fallon to the stand," he said, smiling wickedly.

Mal cringed slightly and turned back around. "You're really starting to tick me off, Buddy."

"I know I am. Every villain begins to crack under pressure," Mr. Smyth said quietly.

Mal walked to the seat near Captain Yeong and sat down. "Wait...Will I be able to call objection?" he asked Yeong who sighed.

"No, Detective. But I'm sure Miss Williams will if something goes awry."

Mal nodded and looked towards Natara, who replied with a nod. "Alright," Mal began, "I'm ready."

"Mr. Fallon, or Detective, if you will...You were at the crime scene too, correct?"

Mal nodded. "Of course. I heard the screams and ran to see what happened. I thought Natara was in danger."

"I see. Do you recall hearing a gun-shot?"

Mal shook his head. "Now that you mention it; no."

"And you are fully aware that Miss Williams does carry a silenced pistol around, correct?"

"Objection!" Natara called calmly. "Check all of my files. I have never carried a silenced pistol in my career."

"Please sit down," Yeong commanded and turned towards Mal. "Answer the question."

"No," Mal answered. "I didn't know Natara _had _a silenced pistol. You know, in my few years of working with her, you would have thought that I would at least hear it a couple of times when she pulled it out."

"Your sarcastic replies will get you no where, Detective," Mr. Smyth said coolly.

The court session went on with Mal throwing back sarcastic remarks that saved Natara a couple of times. Once dismissed, Mal walked over to Natara and shook his head.

"Did you get any vibe off of that Mr. Smyth guy?" he asked and Natara nodded.

"Yes, but it's no help. He doesn't know who the actual killer is. He's just feeding off the information that we gave him."

Mal shook his head once more. "We're going to have to dig deeper," he growled and Natara nodded.

"When you get your chance, call up Mrs. Burton. She's one of our suspects. I'll write down a list of probable questions that you can ask."

Mal smiled. "Brilliant. And like Mr. Smyth said, Every villain begins to cracks under pressure..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So, first day of Spring Break...And I'm spending it at my grandmas. Thank goodness for Sims and Cause of Death, right?**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
><strong>Haha! Your reviews always make me smile! :) Thank you!<strong>

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast!)**  
><strong>Hey! Haha, I try my best. :D And I have that habit too! In fact, I saw a Soundtrack (Hunger Games) the other day and I could have just borrowed it from my friend but I took it off the rack and just bought it. It is a bad habit, but I like it. :D Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Again, I try my best. :D Glad you found this funny. And insanity? Dang...I want one of those! Our case was about a man who supposedly murdered his wife to inherit her money. We ended up going to a Hung Trial, the first time it's ever happened. I actually enjoy court, though. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-Things in Ink**  
><strong>Hey! Before I start, thanks for the review on my Harry Potter Poem. It made me smile. I hate stepping out of my boundaries (Cause of Death) and...Well, that review made me feel a little better about posting. Thanks again! Now, on to your review. Yes! I really like trials. They're interesting to watch. Thanks for the compliment on my well-written-ness. :D It makes my day. Thanks for the review!<strong>

**So, since I'm at my grandmas most likely all day, I'll be working on the Fix You video and I've gotten another idea for a music video. However, the music that I want to use for it will not import, so I'm getting a new program and hopefully, it'll work. Because it is a great idea, if I do say so myself. Yes, it does involve Maltara. I'll have to make a Ken/Amy one soon and I got a song in mind.**

**Might as well go into the story now. Thanks for the reviews; they really make my day. :D**

* * *

><p>After the session, a short recess was called in which Mal decided to get something to drink. Unfortunately, that's also when Mr. Smyth decided that a drink would be necessary.<p>

"Ah," he said, grinning, "Detective Fallon. You're doing a rather good job at protecting that girlfriend of yours. How long have you two been sleeping together?"

Mal crushed his plastic cup. "She's not my girlfriend, Smyth. We're...We're just friends," Mal replied harshly.

"Oh Mal," Smyth chuckled. "You're so...Predictable. I know you like her. Was this vacation supposed to assist you in telling her about your true feelings? But alas, she's a killer..."

Something snapped inside Mal and he pushed Smyth up against the wall.

"For the last time," he hissed, "Natara did not kill anyone. Natara is not a killer. She would never kill for amusement. Now, stop accusing her of being something she isn't and leave her alone."

"Getting a little feisty, aren't we? Tell me Mal...How did it feel to see the love of your life kissing someone else?"

Mal pushed him a little harder. "I'm not going to lie, Smyth. It hurt...A lot. But you know, it wouldn't amount to the pain that would overcome me if Natara was sent to jail for something she didn't do."

"I understand that your father is in jail too," Mr. Smyth said, "so is it a touchy subject?"

"You know what," Mal shouted and Ken turned the corner.

"Mal," Ken called, cheerfully until he realized that his friend was close to strangling the offending lawyer. "Okay ladies, break it up." Ken pulled Mal away from Mr. Smyth and created a fair distance between the two. "What's going on?"

"That jerk is..."

Mr. Smyth chuckled at Mal's anger. "Jerk. From someone who seems like a neanderthal, I would expect bigger, more offensive insults."

"I will rip you apart," Mal shouted and ran towards Mr. Smyth, only to be held back by Ken who was slightly stronger.

"Mal, he's a lawyer. He's supposed to be sleazy. After all, you're defending a suspected murderer."

Mal tore away from Ken. "You're like everyone else," he growled. "You think Natara killed Ted!"

"Actually, Fallon," Ken said, "I'm on your side. Something isn't right here. So, why don't we just separate and use this recess for something good like maybe talking to Natara."

"Fine," Mal grumbled and he turned towards Smyth. "This isn't over."

"Of course it isn't, Detective," Smyth said with a smirk, "we're only starting the games." With that said, Smyth flipped around and went on his way. Ken and Mal went the opposite way, Mal fuming.

"I hate that guy," he growled.

"So, he aggravated you a bit," Ken said with a shrug. "You can't let one dude like him ruin your whole day, Bud."

"I know, I know," Mal sighed, "it's just...He knows I like Natara and he's going to use it to his advantage, maybe even turning Nat against me."

Ken smiled. "Don't think negatively."

"How can I not," Mal growled.

"Because we're approaching Natara."

The men stopped right in front of Natara, who was accompanied by two guards. Mal smiled slightly.

"I like the guard dogs, Nat," he said and the guards shot him a glare. "Do they do tricks?"

Natara smiled. "Glad to see that you still have some humor," she said. She turned towards the guards. "Okay guys, you can leave."

"How do we know that you won't just run off with the Detective Lawyer Wannabe?" one snarled.

"Wannabe?" Mal asked and scoffed. "Please, I just talked to a lawyer a few minutes ago. Guess what just got kicked out of my bucket list, thank you very much."

"Also," Ken said, smiling, "I'll keep them in line, guys. You can trust me."

The guards shared a look before walking off. Natara sighed in relief.

"They wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom without surveillance," she grumbled. "I'm starting to really hate this suspect gig."

Mal chuckled. "Don't worry, Nat. It'll be over soon."

"Yeah," Natara sighed. "I hope."

Mal gave her a smile and when he realized that wasn't working too well, he sighed. "Come on, Nat. You have to believe me on this one."

"I do, Mal," Natara said, "it's just...The wife. There's something really off with her. You think after her husband was murdered she would be in tears. She's been sending me glares the whole time. She hasn't broken down since."

"Maybe she's still in shock," Mal said and looked at Ken. "Is it possible?"

"Could be. Or she's just as crazy as Natara is blamed to be. Mal, here's what you need to do. This court, it's just like an interrogation. You need to call her up to the stand and ask her multiple questions pertaining to the murder. Make sure they're ones that will have to have a definite answer. If it proves to be worthless, then try to make Natara, forgive me, sound a bit sleazy. Mention the little romance."

"And if all goes wrong?" Natara asked and Mal sighed.

"Let's just hope, for now, that it doesn't."


	12. Chapter 12

**I love this story...Just saying. OH and before I dive into review replies, I made three new Cause of Death Videos on my channel. One, I'm proud to announce, is the long awaited for, Fix You, a request by But I Have Promises To Keep. :) Hope you enjoy it. The rest I made just for my entertainment. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast!)**  
><strong>Aw, thank you! :D And (if you're referring to the April Fools SHS episode...) Then I loved it too! :D Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
><strong>Evil wives are always the most interesting killers, in my opinion. :) And I agree. It all depends on what you are in to. Us, for instance, we like Cause of Death which involves Crime Solving Techniques, something used in court. :) Ooh, and Salem Witch Trials; sounds familiar and I'm interested in seeing one of those. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**So, I really like this chapter...A lot. :)**

**And I also really liked Yesterday's now airing. :) It made me scream and laugh more than I can count, mainly because my friend and I were reading it outloud in our best Mal, Blaise, Natara, Shawn, etc...Voices. :) **

**Also, I've been thinking about it and I am going to start accepting video requests again. However, I already have a Ken/Amy one in mind using My Immortal, so that one is out, but any other pairing, song, or short video you'd like to see, ask me about it. :)**

**That's it for today. Hope you all are having a good week so far. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Back in the court room, AKA, the lobby, Mal took his seat next to Natara, who spoke quietly.<p>

"Just think of this as an interrogation," she said. "Don't give into any fear, alright."

"You got it," Mal said with a nod. He looked ahead as he waited for Yeong to enter. Strangely enough, he was feeling more than happy to call up Mrs. Burton to the stand. "She did it," he would tell Ken or Natara, who only shrugged in response. Mal always jumped ahead, teetering over the line of danger. Yet, somehow he was still alive.

As Yeong entered, the court room silenced and she nodded towards Mal. "You may choose..."

"Theresa Burton," Mal called, looking towards the wife. "I call Theresa Burton to the stand." Mal jumped up from his seat, Natara praying he wouldn't make an idiot out of himself. A guard led Theresa to the stand and Mal took his place, smirking ever-so-slightly.

"Theresa, how long have you and Ted been married?" Mal asked.

"About six years," Theresa said with a small nod. "It would've been seven years next week, but that girlfriend of yours killed him!"

"Of course she did," Mal growled. "And I suppose you're going to blame John Lennon of Global Warming?" Maria shot him a glare and Mal cleared his throat cautiously. "Anyway...Theresa, I can tell you really loved Ted. He, let's say, took your hand and pulled you from the rubble."

"Now your just quoting songs, Detective," Theresa muttered. "But yes, I loved Ted with all of my heart. There was always something about him that...That made me happy." Theresa dabbed at her eyes, instantly forcing Mal to look at Natara who shook her head. Mal turned back.

"Theresa, let's be realistic here...Were you mad to find out that Ted was trying to force a relationship on my partner?" Mal asked, his voice softening.

"I was seething," she replied. "He broke my heart. And then, I learned that Natara wasn't the first girl that he seduced."

"When exactly did you learn this?" Mal asked.

"Just after his death. I was crying in his room..."

Mal smiled. "That's funny, Theresa, because if Ted had pictures or any sign of other girls being his secretive muse, then he would have kept all evidence in his Cabin Room. Now, from what I heard, you and your daughters were still at home, far from the cabin."

"Let me finish," Theresa snapped. "I was crying in his HOME room when my friend called, recapping a night she spent with him a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. Where and who is this friend?"

"Carla Reynolds," Theresa growled. "She said that..."

"Can I talk to Carla right now?"

Theresa stopped talking, taken aback. "Why would you want to?"

"Because as a Detective, I want to investigate further. In fact," Mal turned to Ken. "Ken, can you get Ms. Reynolds on the phone on the double?"

"Already on it, Chief!" Ken called and walked into the other room with his phone.

"Mal, please go back to your seat until Mr. Greene comes back," Captain Yeong said and looked towards Natara, realization seemed to be hitting her. Mal walked over to Natara and smiled.

"How's that for interrogation," Mal said and Natara gave him a smile.

"You're doing great, but we still need to focus on what counts. Don't get a big head and lose what we have."

Mal nodded. "You can count on me, Nat."

After a few minutes of silence, Ken walked in, talking out loudly for the whole court to hear. "Carla, your friend, Theresa Burton, says you were in a relationship with her husband, Ted, correct?"

Speaker Phone was on. "Yes, I was. But I called it off shortly after I discovered he was married."

"Did you ever tell Theresa?" Ken asked.

"No. I didn't. Why? Is she in the room?"

"Yes," Theresa growled. "I am in the room."

"Carla, so let's get this straight; you never told Theresa about your days with Ted?" Ken asked, the whole court now intent on the conversation.

"No. She's my friend. I wasn't going to tell her until I felt like the time was right."

Ken nodded and sighed. "Well, you do know that Mr. Burton is dead, right?"

"Wh-what?" Carla gasped.

Theresa stood up. "Captain Yeong, Carla is a liar!"

"I am not!" Carla called out and Ken sighed heavily.

"Thank you, Ms. Reynolds. I'll call you back later," he said and shut the phone. "So, Ms. Burton...What is it? You are under oath, may I remind you."

Theresa hesitated. She glanced back at her kids and Mr. Smyth who shook his head. "Don't give into it, Theresa," he said.

"Oh, so you two are working together on this," Mal called, standing up. "Let me guess, Mr. Smyth is also cheating."

"No," Mr. Smyth called. "I have a wife and kids back home. Besides the point, Theresa has anger issues."

"Really?" Captain Yeong asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked at Theresa. "If this is true, Ms. Burton, please take a few minutes to calm down."

"No!" Theresa called and clenched her fists, tears coming to her eyes. "He cheated on me! We have two little girls and a good life and he cheats on me with that idiotic FBI Agent!"

"Ms. Burton..." Yeong warned.

"He said Forever and Always! He promised that he would never cheat and he went ahead anyway. I threw my life away because of him!"

"Guards!" Ken called, but he was already too late. Theresa whipped out a concealed pistol and pointed it at Natara.

Natara made a grab for her gun and cursed when she remembered that it had been taken away. Mal, however, came to her rescue and pulled out his. "Put the gun down, Theresa!"

"I did it," she growled. "I came to the cabin just to see how he was doing. When I saw him walking around with the fed, I went to find her gun by just asking around. Once found, I stalked them until the reached the balcony. I got close, but not too close. Once he kissed her, I pulled the trigger and threw the gun on the ground, running away. I quickly made my way home, but not without checking his room for any other evidence that he was a cheater."

"I know how you feel," Mal replied. "My ex-wife cheated on me. Sure, I was mad, but I didn't want to kill her. And believe me, I was under the influence of alcohol most of the time."

"But she didn't tell you that she loved you constantly. You two never had kids to gush over, bringing you two together."

"True," Mal said, "but I did tell her Forever and Always. You can get help, Theresa. We can get this all fixed and you can be home in a couple of years."

"That," Theresa growled, "is not a solution." She rechecked her aim on Natara and pulled the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13

**I never thought that the end of this story would be like this! :D It came so fast. :) Anyway...**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast!)**  
><strong>Ooh! Are you challenging me? :) And honestly, it was killing me too. I had a debate on this chapter, and here's my final decision. Hope you like it!<strong>

**Seriously though, this is the final chapter! I am excited! It will give me more time to work on Haltalia and Le Caza. **

**Nothing else to report besides the fact that I do miss Ken. :(**

**Thanks for reading. And did you know that all of this story is 12,704 words. And also, the whole thing, including my intros, is close to 20,000. That means I have typed about 8,000 words worth of intros. Haha! And my friends say I'm not a talker.**

**Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of Boot Camp!**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to slow down for Mal. He looked towards Natara, her face contorted in fear. There was no choice. If he ran right now, he would be shot in the heart. Maybe, if he ran a little slower, it would be his shoulder...But it could also be Natara's life. He didn't consider these options as he threw himself in front of Natara, taking in the blow of the bullet. After the bullet took it's course, narrowly missing his heart, but not failing to puncture a lung, Mal fell to the floor, gasping in pain.<p>

"Mal!" Natara called and fell to her knees beside him.

"That's it, Crazy Lady," Ken growled, cocking his gun. "Once you hurt the SFPD, you're dead." Guards surrounded Theresa and she pointed her gun at each, as if looking for a weaker target. However, the guards proved themselves equally strong.

"Mal, can you hear me," Natara asked.

Mal coughed in reply. "Gosh! It's hard to breathe," he growled and winced. Natara took his hand.

"Okay, just keep calm alright? I'll call an ambulance."

"Nat...We're far from civilization. I doubt they'll be here in time."

Natara shook her head. "No, don't doubt. Remember, I thought you'd be a bad lawyer, but we got her. I'm innocent!"

"Nat," Mal sighed and winced again. "Please...Listen for a moment..."

"What," she asked, gripping his hand tighter.

Meanwhile, Ken had his gun trained on Theresa. "Make any sudden movements and I will be forced to shoot, and in front of your kids too."

Theresa looked at her kids and back to Ken. "Go ahead! They don't deserve a mother like myself!" She took a shot at a nearby guard, who dodged it swiftly.

"You asked for it," Ken growled and he aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The force of the bullet hit Theresa's hand and it knocked the gun out of her grip. She cried out in pain and gripped her bleeding hand. There was a terrified squeal from her kids as they hid behind Mr. Smyth. The guards moved in as Ken ran over to Mal. He stopped when he saw him talking quietly to Natara.

"Natara...Do you remember the night..." Mal flinched as pain began to dull. "You and I had our first dinner together?"

"Yeah," Natara said, "you told me about Sandra."

"And do you remember all of those other nights where we just had Chinese Take Out?"

"Of course," Natara said, smiling. "You told everyone that I preferred that over everything else." Tears were now coming to her eyes.

"And do you remember those undercover missions?" Mal asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes," Natara replied. "All to well."

"Remember the retreat. I said something to you and I meant it completely."

Natara covered her eyes. "Mal, please don't do this to me. You're not dying, I won't allow it."

Mal just smiled. "But do you remember what I said to you...What I announced in front of Gil?"

"You said you loved me," Natara said. She shook her head. "I'm such an idiot! I thought it was a ruse!"

"You're anything but an idiot," Mal said and gripped her hand tighter. She was the only one keeping him awake. "It wasn't a ruse...It was the truth. Ken and I...We made a bet. We had to tell the ones we loved that we actually did love them this week. He got right to it. Me, on the other hand...I was scared. Then Ted came into play."

"Mal, I am so sorry."

"Don't be..."

A crowd was now gathering around them, Yeong on the phone, calling for an ambulance.

"But just know this, Nat," he said, giving her hand a final squeeze. "If I don't make it..."

"You will make it," Natara said, shaking her head.

"But if I don't," Mal continued, "know that I have and will always love you." He gave her a weak grin. "Forever and Always."

After saying this, his head lolled to one side and his grip faltered. Natara began crying as Ken applied pressure to the wound. While doing this with one hand, Ken pulled Natara into a one-armed hug.

"He's Mal," he told her quietly, "he'll find some way to escape death."

-C.O.D-

_Two weeks later_

Slowly, Mal's eyes fluttered open. When he saw where he was, his stomach curled. "Hate...Hospitals," was all he could say at that moment without falling short of breath.

"I know the feeling," Natara replied, smiling. She was in PJ's, something Mal found very attractive. He smiled back.

"De Ja Vu," he said and Natara laughed slightly.

"How are you feeling, Partner?" she asked. That's when Mal noticed her hand gripping his. He liked that feeling and hoped she never let go.

"I feel like I've been shot in the lung," Mal replied, taking a deep breath. "Then again, what else is new?"

Natara nodded. "Yeah, you seem to get shot in the lung a lot."

"How long was I out this time?"

"Well, you've come in and out of consciousness. But it's been two weeks before you've finally said something longer than, 'Where the hell am I?'"

Mal let out a pained chuckle. "I'm such a charming guy," he said. His eyes drifted down to his hand...Their hands. Natara caught this gesture and smiled.

"So, Lover Boy, when you're ready, I've got some Chinese Take-Out for us," she said.

"Like a first date?" Mal asked and Natara laughed.

"Somewhat," she said. She leaned down; Mal taking this action as if she was going to kiss him. _Finally! _He thought victoriously. They were inches apart before the hospital door was thrown open and Kai walked in. Behind him trailed Captain Yeong, Ken, Blaise and Amy. Natara jumped back and looked towards the unwanted visitors.

"What happened to the one visitor at a time, rule?" Mal growled and Kai laughed.

"You're doped up on drugs again, aren't you?" he asked and Mal shot him his best death glare.

"They dropped the rule," Amy said, "but I can see you two are clearly busy..."

Ken chuckled before wrapping his arm around Amy's shoulders. "Clearly," he repeated.

Mal felt his cheeks darken in a heavy blush. "Well...Um...You could have knocked?"

"But what's the fun in that?" Kai asked and Captain Yeong shook her head, smiling just as much as the others.

"Can Nat and I have, like, two more seconds?" Mal begged. He shot Ken a look that read, _I almost got the kiss._ Ken nodded after reading the look.

"Yeah, sure thing..." Ken led the others out of the room, but not before calling out, "Love-Birds."

Mal shook his head and looked at Natara. "What are we going to do with them?" he asked and she smiled.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she said and she leaned back down and finally, their lips met. Mal was instantly filled with joy, now having Natara with him. The constant thought of having to tell her his true feelings were uplifted. As of that moment...There was nothing Mal or anyone, for that matter, could do that would ruin their moment.

Even as Ken peeked in and called 'Touch-Down', to his friends, Mal wasn't bothered.


End file.
